up_above_the_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylar Woods
Spoiler's Ahead!!! "I'm not a hero. I'm an orphan and a thief. I'm nothing. This was all a huge mistake and I should be in prison. I'm sorry I wasted your time." - Sky to the Rebels About Skylar Woods is a main character and protagonist of Above the Sky. She is the daughter of Joseph Holloway and Margret Woods; the best friend of Jeremy Everhart and Charlotte Walker; the girlfriend of Alexander Belmont; and the supposed hero of Earth. Skylar was an orphan who lived on the streets with her best friend Jem, just trying to survive. She got caught stealing and was sent to Ironbolt, a hyper-galactic prison in space, where she is being forced to live out her long sentence for a petty crime. She meets Lucas Hawthorne, another petty criminal, who she aligns with against the alien criminals who want to tear them apart. She is eventually rescued by Charlotte Walker, a rebel who needs her help against the evil queen of Aestrodin, Clara Brentwood. Skylar joins the rebellion where she learns to fight and protect herself against people with magical abilities who she is terrified to go up against. Skylar is a member of the Woods family. Early Life Skylar was born on Earth, July 15th, 2501, to Joseph Holloway and Margret Woods. Joseph was not involved in her life as he left when she was young, being especially difficult on the family. Skylar and her mother were forced to fend for themselves in a world where it wasn't easy with Earth on bad terms with other planets. They were quite poor but Skylar loved her mother and knew she was doing everything she could. She met Jem in the streets one day and they became friends, despite him being an orphan. Margret let Jem stay with them until she died of sickness and the children were left to fend for themselves. Skylar and Jem headed to the streets and they became street orphans who had to steal to survive and who people despised. Eventually, Jem got sick as well and Skylar panicked, not wanting to lose the only person she had left. She attempted to steal medicine for him but she was caught and sent to a hyper-galactic prison in space despite the harmless crime. She did not see Jem again and was left to think he died. She eventually finds out that her father was Joseph and he was a hero who tried to save Earth from complete destruction as the royals couldn't get along with other planet royals. He eventually died and did not succeed. Throughout the series Season One In "Pilot", Sky starts off with a voice-over, explaining what happened to the world. She talks about the third war and how it destroyed earth, and how half the population traveled to another planet and became the Aestros, developing powers. She talks about how she grew up in the rubble of what's left of Earth. She met Jem when she was young and she took him into her house. Her mother raised them until she died from the red disease. Jem and Sky then had to survive on the streets by stealing. Then Jem caught the red disease too and Sky had to resort to stealing medicine to try to make him better. But she was caught by guards and sent to Ironbolt. Fast forward to today and she's in the security prison. She mentions that earth is mroe strict now over little things because of the shortage of resources and there are also aliens in the universe, mixed in with the humans in Ironbolt. She is later attacked by a group of blue aliens who want to hurt or kill her. She's saved by Lucas Hawthorne, who fights the aliens with his training from the military. He introduces himself but she refuses to tell him her name until he continuously calls her Blondie and she hates it. He says it's funny how that's her name and she's gonna spend the rest of her life rotting above the sky. He welcomes her to Ironbolt and offers her his protection but she says she doesn't need it. They also refuse to tell each other what they did to get there. Also, Sky's roommate, Lara, shows up and Luke says she's a Chargoth and known for her anger. She meets Lara back at their cell and Lara is very aggressive and she makes Sky know that she has dibs on Luke. Lara later attacks Sky during a blackout because she's jealous that Sky was talking to Luke. Lara then attempts to kill Sky but she's saved by Charlotte Walker, who blasts Lara with a gun. She then runs into Luke, who handcuffs himself to Sky so Charlie has to break him out too. Daniel then shows up with his spaceship, Serenity 8, and picks them up. Sky reveals to Luke that she doesn't know these people they got on a ship with a bunch of strangers. She then meets Ace on the ship and argues with Luke, until Charlie ends it. Sky wonders why they broke her out because she's not special. She tells them why she was arrested when Charlie asks. Charlie then reveals who she is and that Sky is the one who's going to save them all. Sky says that's not possible because she's just a nobody. Charlie insures her that she doesn't make mistakes and Sky is the next Guardian just like her father was. Sky never knew her dad but Charlie says that they would be in peace if Clara didn't kill him. Sky wonders if Clara would make things better but Charlie says she wouldn't. Charlie says Sky has the first quality of a hero, being humble and aware of human life. Sky then officially meets Daniel and she realizes he's a criminal that's wanted on Earth. Ace shows Luke and Sky to their rooms and they learn a bit about his story. Sky realizes at this moment that Ace isn't all there. Sky wants Luke to tell her his story but he still doesn't. Sky and Charlie have their first real conversation later that night, after Sky and Luke are officially separated from the handcuffs. Sky sees Charlie's CDs and radio, which are ancient in their time, Sky mentioning music hardly exists these days but her mom used to sing to her. Charlie then lends Sky the cds and radio, feeling sorry for her. Luke and Sky watch the news with Alexander Belmont, the Prince of the North on Earth, being interviewed. Luke has a problem with him and Sky believes he's just jealous. Sky goes to take a nap after Daniel turns off the tv and tells them to go be productive. Later, she sees a spaceship coming for them and she goes to warn Daniel. Daniel brings them to the rebel base and Sky discovers Charlie is actually from Aestrodin. She doesn't trust her at first and refuses to take to her since she's upset she lied. A part of Sky believed that Charlie was planning on handing Sky over to Clara to be killed just like her father was in return for Sam, but when Luke makes them talk, Sky learns the truth and understands that what Charlie wants is her brother back, for Clara to pay for what she's done, and for Aestrodin to be safe from Clara's tyrannical rule. Sky begins to trust Charlie again and as do the other rebels. Sky is trained as a rebel and learns to fight, as a big battle is soon to come, one against people with magical abilities. Personality "She's a fighter and she's angry, which is exactly what we want. She just needs to know how to properly put that anger into the fighting." - Charlie about Sky Skylar is an independent girl who tries her best to stay strong in hard times but it isn't always easy when she is quite weak. While physically not too strong, she is has a feisty heart and she will do anything to protect the ones she cares about. She quickly learns to put her fears behind her and fight to protect herself and the people she loves. Problem is, the one thing she's afraid of is losing more people she cares about and this might prove difficult in a war that will be hard to win. She seems to be quite the optimist even after everything that's happened. When Daniel tells her she shouldn't have optimism in this world anymore, it doesn't stop her from thinking things could work out. She even mentions that she just keeps faith in every situation. She had faith she wouldn't rot in prison, that Charlie would save them from the bar and again from the aliens. She doesn't think that Charlie is just using them and this could either be her optimist personality or her naive side. Physical Appearance Skylar Woods is well-known for her beautiful blonde hair, heart-shaped face, full lips and ocean-blue eyes. She's petite and not very tall, standing at 5'3. At the beginning of the series she wore more of ragged type clothing, living on the streets and only wearing what she could get her hands on. Later, she began to wear more stylish, dark, rebellion-type clothing when she joined the rebellion. She doesn't really wear much makeup, having a more neutral look with light colors and tones. Abilities Skylar has the abilities of a regular human but she is destined to be the hero of the world as it was passed down from her father. She had learned to steal on earth but got caught eventually, trying to steal medicine. She learned how to fight from the rebels and she becomes a skilled fighter. It's later revealed that the reason she is meant to be the hero of the universe is because her father was the first half-human half-Aestro to ever exist, meaning that when he died, Sky is the only existing being with both human and Aestro DNA, also giving her Aestro abilities that she has yet to discover. Relationships Alexander Belmont "You don't think he'd actually marry her, do you?" - Sky to Charlie about Alex Skylar has watched Alexander for years as he's the prince and she's admired him and his poise. She eventually gets the chance to meet him and she falls for him. She shows jealousy as he's engaged to Clara and shows that she hates that he's forced to marry someone so much older for the sake of the world. While she doesn't like that it's happening, she respects that he's doing it to save the world even though Charlie has expressed his stupidity for trusting Clara won't kill him. Jem Everhart "You're my best friend. You're all I have left and I am not going to lose you again." - Sky to Jem Skylar and Jem have been best friends since they were kids and she tried to steal medicine to save his life but she got caught and she thought he died while she would rot in prison. They eventually reunited and she was thrilled that he was alive. She promised to never let him out of her sights again despite his refusal. After they defeat Clara, Jem wants to stay on Aestrodin while Sky has to go back to Earth. Sky agrees that he deserves this life of luxery after everything he's been through. While she did say she'd never let him leave her sights again, she believes that Charlie will take good care of him and they separate for a while longer. Charlotte Walker "I have your back. Remember that." - Charlie to Sky Charlotte saved Skylar from Ironbolt but it was only so she could get into the rebellion since she knew they wouldn't let an Aestro in. The two bond quickly when Charlie lends Sky her cds and radio because she feels bad for her and believes that they need to get along if they're gonna be there for a while. In "Space Bar", the bond a bit more when Charlie agrees to show Sky some of her books about aliens and teach her more about them. They argue later in the episode when Sky asks her why she's mean and Charlie tells her that's how you get what you want in this world. Sky tells her she's acting like Clara and this sets Charlie off. They stay on bad terms in the next episode until Charlie saves them from having to stay in prison and fight for their lives. Sky apologizes in "Rebellion" for calling her Clara and mean. She tells her that she's actually brave and she's been hurt and that's why she can come off as hostile sometimes. But Sky knows that Charlie really is a good person who wants to help people, and deep down, she feels like Charlie isn't using her and they really are friends. Sky also says Charlie reminds her of Jem, in the way that they're both persistent, smart, kind people who'll do anything for those that they love. Charlie makes sure Sky knows she has her back. When Sky finds out that Charlie is an Aestro and she's been lying the whole time. Sky is angry and holds a grudge and thinks that if they hadn't figured it out, Charlie would've handed her over to Clara to die. After Luke convinces Sky to hear Charlie out, she does and she understands why Charlie did it and agrees to help. They grew closer and while Sky knew Charlie had her back and Charlie was often cold about feelings, Sky knew they cared abut each other and they were growing into best friends. Lucas Hawthorne "Don't worry darling, I'll protect you." "I don't need your protecting." Sky and Luke met in Ironbolt and they aligned together to protect themselves against the aliens who wanted them dead. Luke handcuffs himself to Sky to escape Ironbolt and he's forced to go along with the rebels to earth. He slowly becomes more tolerable to Sky as he becomes more selfless but he never stops with the sarcastic comments that she hates but he claims she loves. Samuel Walker "I feel like now that we've met, it would be a good time to confess my love." - Sky to Sam when they meet. Skylar helps Charlotte rescue Samuel from Clara and she is immediately attracted to the handsome boy. He doesn't see her like that while she has a crush on him. When they meet, she confesses her love for him, not being able to control herself. Charlie states he has that affect on people. Sky had seen him on TV and in magazines since she was a kid and it's hinted she had had a crush since then. Other Relationships Skylar Woods and Katherine Sinclair (allies) Skylar Woods and Daniel Hinsdale (allies/half-siblings)) Skylar Woods and Clara Brentwood (enemies) Skylar Woods and Rose Jones (allies) Skylar Woods and Ace Baker (allies/friends) Name "People call me Sky, I haven't been called Skylar since I was a kid." English Meaning: The name Skye is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Skye is:Refers to the Scottish Isle of Skye; a nature name referring to the sky. Trivia She was born on July 15th, making her a Cancer. Her friends, and everyone else she knows, calls her 'Sky'. She has a thing for princes. Behind the Scenes Appearances "Pilot" "Space Bar" "Chargoth Nation" "Rebellion" Quotes "They caught me when I was stealing medicine for my best friend. They took me away and I never saw him again and I never will because he's probably... What does it matter? Why me? Why did you help me escape?" "I'm a fugitive, on a stolen space ship with a bunch of wanted criminals, I don't think things could get much worse." "This place is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. Not in person, I mean. I've seen pictures of how earth used to look. Kinda of like this." "Besides, I have a planet to fix." "I can't do anything right! I can't even not die for like 5 minutes! How am I suppose to save the world when people always have to save me?" Gallery